


Never Stop Watching Me

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gencio Week, Love, Lust, M/M, Memories, Old Married Couple, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: “Genji...” Genji hummed, still chasing the kiss, but pausing as he felt his husband’s fingers tighten in his hair, meeting his gaze, and for a moment it was like being suspended in the air. Seeing the world – their past, their present and the future stretching ahead of them in the warm eyes, and heated gaze. But it was nothing compared to the rush of the quiet words that followed. “Never stop watching me.”





	Never Stop Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to 'Watching You, Watching Me'
> 
> Gencio Week: Day 1 - Lust

Genji was quiet as he padded back towards their bedroom, carefully avoiding the creaky floorboard that he had been promising to fix for weeks but hadn’t got around to doing. Lúcio had still been asleep when he’d gone to the bathroom, and he was trying not to wake his husband, as he had come to bed late the previous night after getting caught up in his latest project. Something that Genji would scold him for later, hopefully after a few more hours of cuddling in bed. By which point he would probably have forgotten all about it, he mused, not sure whether that was a sign of age, as he was reasonably sure that he had never been able to stay irritated with Lúcio.

Shaking his head and musing that for all the changes that had happened to them and their relationship over the years, not much had really changed. Not that he was complaining, he thought as he reached the door, he found himself pausing for a moment in the doorway just as he had all those years ago when they had been roommates on the cusp of being something more. Only this time Lúcio wasn’t dancing around naked or jerking himself off. Instead, he was still in bed, however, whereas he had been curled beneath the covers when Genji had left, now he had rolled over to Genji’s side of the bed, sprawling across it. Beautifully, perfectly naked. It was a sight that Genji had long since admitted he was never going to tire of seeing, feeling the same tightness in his chest, the rush of something more than love, although that ran deeper, and his mouth went dry as Lúcio stirred, tilting his head to look at him with a sleepy grin.

“You’re watching me again,” Lúcio teased, voice rough with sleep, his grin growing as Genji felt himself colouring slightly, even as he did nothing to stop his eyes trailing over his husband’s body. However, two could play at that game, and he was no longer the stunned college student who didn’t know how to handle the fact that what he had called ‘complications’ was something more, and he slowed his gaze, eyes lingering. Lúcio hadn’t slowed down with age, and it didn’t take long for him to shift, impatient under the slow, devouring gaze. Genji took pity on him, although his gaze didn’t waver as he stepped into the room, closing the door firmly behind him and shutting out the world for a little bit longer, before moving across to the bed.

“Always,” he murmured, meaning so much more than he could put into that single word, but that was fine because Lúcio had always been able to understand what he couldn’t articulate. He could see it now, Lúcio’s gaze softening, the teasing giving way to a slow warmth. Just as the lust, and hazy heat of that first morning in their college dorm, had eased into something softer and more enduring.

_Always, _was fitting he mused as he closed the last of the distance between them. The attraction had been instantaneous, although the next step hadn’t, and there were still some moments when he wondered what might have happened if Lúcio hadn’t caught him watching. Would they have continued to dance around their feelings? Would the last thirty years never have happened? He didn’t like thinking about that, and he was more than willing to lean down and steal a quick kiss, Lúcio welcoming him, smiling against his lips. It was slow and almost chaste. Everything that those first few kisses hadn’t been, but the fire that had consumed them was still there, banked but ever-present even after all this.

_Always. _

“Come here,” Lúcio broke the kiss, reaching out to grasp his hand, tugging him down onto the bed, not that Genji needed any persuasion as he lay down next to his husband. He let Lúcio tangle their fingers together, feeling the press of their wedding bands, while his other hand reached out to run slowly across the curve of Lúcio’s back. He knew every inch of Lúcio’s body now, knew that if he trailed just a little lower and two the left, he could startle a laugh out of his partner, and that there was a raised line on the opposite hip from a college drinking game that had ended up with a trip to the hospital in the middle of the night. He knew all that, and so much more, and yet as he trailed his fingers across warm skin and felt Lúcio lean into the touch with a faint shiver, it felt as new and intoxicating as it had the first time.

_I wanted him to touch me…_

_“That’s something for next time,” Lùcio murmured, and Genji froze, realising that he had uttered that thought aloud and not sure what to do or say. Lúcio answered that question, reaching down to help him up, before pulling him in for another kiss – softer than their earlier ones, one that would have been almost chaste were it not for what had just happened or the fact that Genji could still feel come on his chin. Something that Lúcio had noticed, as he breaks from the kiss, swiping at the drops with his tongue and for a moment Genji was side-tracked by the sight of Lùcio’s tongue, as his roommate ran it over his lips, lapping up the last of the mess. He knew that it was deliberate when Lùcio’s eyes swept up to meet his gaze, and he knew that he was red-faced when he glanced away, but not quickly enough to miss the wink and he swallowed at the implication, even as what Lùcio had said finally registered._

_“Wait… next time?” It came out as an undignified squawk, and much too loud, but there was no way he was taking it back. “Lùcio?!”_

Warm lips against the back of his hand, the one linked firmly with Lúcio’s drew him back to the present and he blinked, finding his husband studying him, head tilted slightly to the side. “Where did your thoughts go?” It was said with the same deliberateness with which the younger Lúcio had teased him with, and Genji smiled, leaning in to kiss him again, making sure that there was nothing chaste about this one, nipping his partner’s bottom lip.

“I think you know.”

“I’m sure I do,” Lúcio agreed shamelessly, deepening the kiss, before pushing himself up and over until he was straddling Genji, finally releasing his hold on Genji’s hand in favour of grasping his shoulders to hold him in place. “Still…” He drawled, letting his fingers glide across Genji’s shoulders, eyes locked with Genji’s…

_“I was beginning to think you’d changed your mind,” Lúcio murmured, and while it was clearly supposed to have been teasing, there was a question in it that Genji couldn’t miss. He also wasn’t sure how to answer it. I wanted you to touch me… He had said that much and dreamt about it far too often since that beautiful, unbelievable morning encounter, and it wasn’t so much that he had doubted that Lúcio was serious or that this moment wouldn’t come. It was just… he hadn’t known how to get to this point. Some part of him having recognised that for all the physical attraction he felt, the lust that was pooling beneath the surface even now as he registered Lúcio’s weight and proximity, he wanted it to be something more._

_He wanted them to be something more._

“It’s nice to remember sometimes,” Lúcio continued, pulling him out of his memories once more, but the soft warmth was still there. The understanding built over the years. “I wouldn’t have let you slip away, you know,” he added, dropping it in so conversationally, that it took Genji a moment to process what he’d just said.

“You wouldn’t?”

“No,” Lúcio kissed the corner of his mouth, making Genji melt. “I might have teased you a little while longer,” he admitted, fingers lighter now, trailing patterns across Genji’s skin. Finding the path of an old scar – a childhood bet with Hanzo that had gone awry – and tracing its length, first with fingers, and then with his lips, feather-light across his skin. The promise in it threatening to drive Genji up the wall. “But I would’ve chased after you in the end.”

“I wouldn’t have run very far,” Genji murmured, catching the next kiss on the lips, before reaching up to cup Lúcio’s face between his hands. Here, he could see the years that had passed since then, written in the laughter lines around his husband’s eyes, and in the faint grey that was beginning to appear in places, unlike his own still stubbornly green-dyed hair. The fact that it was one of Lúcio’s favourite colours, having nothing to do with it, or at least that was what he tried to pretend, even as Lúcio mimicked his action, fingers sliding up into his hair, never able to resist running his fingers through it. He smiled, feeling as much the young man in his memories, as the older man holding his husband in his arms.

“Good,” Lúcio retorted, pressing against him as he kissed him again. Deep and slow, but building to something more, a warmth that had never faded. A familiar path they had walked more times than either of them count, but today, Lúcio paused for a moment. “Genji...” Genji hummed, still chasing the kiss, but pausing as he felt his husband’s fingers tighten in his hair, meeting his gaze, and for a moment it was like being suspended in the air. Seeing the world – their past, their present and the future stretching ahead of them in the warm eyes, and heated gaze. But it was nothing compared to the rush of the quiet words that followed. “Never stop watching me.” It was a plea. A promise. An order, and a question all once, and Genji swallowed and nodded, before leaning up to kiss him again, as devout as a man at prayer, his voice little more than a ragged whisper when he finally got it to work again, the words almost lost between their lips.

“I won’t.”


End file.
